Golfers are always looking for ways to improve their scores. As a result, many different kinds of training devices have been disclosed in issued U.S. patents for improving various aspects of a golfer's skills. Some such training devices are specifically configured to improve a golfer's swing so that he or she hits a golf ball longer or straighter or more accurately. Normally, such training devices are designed to be used at a hitting range where repeated use of the device will produce muscle memory or other physical effect to alter the golfer's swing for better using conventional golf clubs during an actual round of golf.